<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comradery &amp; Capers by SavicheRichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849062">Comradery &amp; Capers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavicheRichi/pseuds/SavicheRichi'>SavicheRichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Contests, Fluff, Humor, Other, Twilight &amp; Legend being bros, Twilight goes apeshit over a cat, teachings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavicheRichi/pseuds/SavicheRichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He tsked and turned on his heel, storming over to the main door as it slammed rattling the structure. Twilight turned to Epona, a glint in his eye.</p><p>“What say we teach him a lesson or two regardless?” </p><p>The mare gave a neigh in response. </p><p>“Exactly my thoughts.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legend &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comradery &amp; Capers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/gifts">Sillus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the 2k20 Gift Exchange and its for the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus">Sillus</a>!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nine Links had stopped for the night, choosing to stop in a clearing in an unknown location. Once dusk had fallen, the chill had set in. Wild set up two fires to keep the group warm, he chose to take second watch to keep the fires going, a dome of warmth and heat surrounding the immediate area. Silence had fallen over the area, save for the sounds of nocturnals waking to creep through the night, while the soft snoring of heroes could be heard. </p><p> </p><p>Not a creature was stirring except for one hero who was awake for some odd reason. He motioned for Wild to stay quiet as he made his way around the campsite. It was no secret that the others had their fair share of nightmares and dreams that would keep them awake at night. Wolfie made sure to be there for them, to ease their anxiety and soothe their souls. </p><p> </p><p>Ears perked up as the chattering of teeth caught the hero’s attention, and he set eyes on the veteran. Legend’s bedroll was the farthest from the fire and on top of that, his blanket had fallen from his body. So, he made his way over there and knelt down to replace the fallen sheet of cloth. However, the chattering did not cease as a troubled moan slipped past his lips as his face scrunched up in fear. He held his breath, gripping the pillow in a vice like grip nearly tearing the cloth. </p><p> </p><p>Twilight sat next to him, the slightest touch sent Legend rearing back as a fist came straight towards the Ordonian’s gut. He quickly dodged out of the way as he grabbed Legend’s wrist and brought it back to a resting position. </p><p> </p><p>“Easy, kit,” He soothed. “You’re alright.” </p><p> </p><p>Twilight grasped the shadow crystal at his neck and let the shadows consume him as he took on the form of a wolf. With that, he lied down next to Legend who had abruptly turned and now faced towards the fire.</p><p> </p><p>The veteran had buried his face into the soft fur, gently grasping fistfuls between his fingers. The warmth slowly enveloped the hero as the chattering began to ebb away like the ocean along the shore. Legend seemed to calm down with each passing second as his breathing returned to its calm and rhythmic state. </p><p> </p><p>He remained calm and warm throughout the night, his sleep dreamless and at peace. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Come morning, Legend woke to snickering and the first thing he did was look down on his tunic. </p><p> </p><p>“Fu’you wolfie.” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he moved to pack up the bedroll. “You had d’your laugh.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw come now, Legend,” Twilight teased. “Wolfie doesn’t mean any harm.” </p><p> </p><p>A middle finger was quickly shot towards the Ordonian’s way. Breakfast was served within the hour, courtesy of Wild. Then they finally headed out. </p><p> </p><p>Their next move was towards the north, where a village supposedly resided. There they could stock up on any items that were needed. The open field bloomed with various wildflowers, Wild tried to graciously take every picture that he could. “For Zelda,” He would say. The cloudy sky gave poor lighting for such pictures, but the champion couldn’t seemed to stop. </p><p> </p><p>The Links were halfway across when the world around them began to muddle and shift, colors blending here as the sky turned from a gray to beautiful blue as the sun shined down from above. Not a cloud remained. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re switching?” Warriors asked. “Now? Of all times?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s better than during a fight.” Twilight reminded, side eyeing the captain. </p><p> </p><p>It was hardly a switch anyway, as the group had switched from one open field to the next. Only this time, the old man instantly recognized where they were. He hurried up the hill as Lon Lon Ranch came rising up like a sunrise on the horizon. </p><p> </p><p>Home. They were almost home. </p><p> </p><p>Time hurried them along, anxious to see his wife after being apart for so long. She had met them on the edge of the field, meeting her husband with a kiss. Malon humbly invited them into her home, Twilight had taken Epona to the stables where she could relax for the night. Malon planned for a big supper as the boys got to work, helping with various tasks around the ranch. Twilight had been practically giddy when he was assigned to the stables, almost like a kid in a candy shop. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted some time alone to gather his thoughts and not be bothered by anyone else. Epona, despite being a horse, was always a good listener. <em> And she didn’t talk back. </em>The other heroes were something else and at times they could be a bit too much. </p><p> </p><p>He had mucked out the stall first and foremost replacing it with fresh hay, then moved to her coat making it glisten and shine. Twilight spoiled her, but Wild did so more than him. The door to the stables opening and closing caught Twilight’s attention as he tore his gaze from Epona to the person entering. Legend. He had a rake with him as he moved to place it back on the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Done already?” Twilight remarked. “That was rather fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“By fast, you mean bullshitted, then yes,” Legend trudged over to Twilight as he leaned against the stall next to Epona’s. “You got incredibly lucky when assigned to the stables, better than the rest of us.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s because Malon <em> knows </em>. You gotta-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah! I know.” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes shifted to the mare who stood still as her master took care of her. Legend was always curious about her since he’s never seen a horse in his life until he met up with the other heroes. He was always weary of her, not sure how she would react if he touched her or approached her suddenly. She was rarely a jumpy and sporadic horse, often as calm as the sea on a warm day. </p><p> </p><p>“Taken an interest in my girl have you?” Twilight smirked. “Don’t spoil her now.” </p><p> </p><p>“She already is by you and the pyro.” Legend gave a roll of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The ordonian caught his comrade staring at Epona. “Are you going to stand there or are you going to pet her? She loves attention.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m fine. Believe me I’d rather observe from a distance.”</p><p> </p><p>Twilight grabbed Legend’s wrist and pulled the hero towards him, despite the protests and shouts he was told to shut up. Twilight didn’t want Epona frightened for this, he reached his hand out as he said comforting words to the animal. The mare sniffed his hand and recognized his scent, soon nuzzling up against it. </p><p>"Legend, give me your hand." Twilight softly spoke, out stretching his other hand. </p><p> </p><p>"O-Okay." Legend was guided towards the animal. "Hey, what are you-" </p><p> </p><p>"Shh. Don't scare her, just trust me."</p><p> </p><p>The moment flesh touch muzzle could Legend relax. Epona did not rear back or become frightened, in fact she seemed to enjoy the touch. He gave a smile as he scratched her chin. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not so bad after all,” He cooed. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never seen a horse before now have you?” Twilight asked as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the stall gate. </p><p> </p><p>“No actually. We don’t have them in my Hyrule.” A smile. “I’m jealous though. This one especially is beautiful and sweet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then I don’t suppose you know how to ride one?” </p><p> </p><p>Legend froze. He fucking <em> knew </em>Twilight would ask that. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no!” Legend stopped him right there. “You “taught” Warriors how to ride, you are not teaching me!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on! It’s not that bad.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Not from what I saw.” He raised a brow at the older hero. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s because the captain was an idiot and didn’t listen to a thing I said.” </p><p> </p><p>He tsked and turned on his heel, storming over to the main door as it slammed rattling the structure. Twilight turned to Epona, a glint in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“What say we teach him a lesson or two regardless?” </p><p> </p><p>The mare gave a neigh in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly my thoughts.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was almost dawn when Twilight came bounding into Legend’s room, waking the hero. </p><p> </p><p>“Up and attem!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The two had gone to the pasture with Epona in tow. Twilight made sure the saddle remained secure, if anything he should’ve wakened Hyrule so that he could be on standby in case the veteran were to somehow get hurt. It was when he turned to look at Legend with a smile could they begin. </p><p> </p><p>They went at it for hours, the seven other heroes waking to find the scene unfolding before them. Malon was currently making breakfast, while Time nursed a cup of coffee as Warriors observed from the fence. The captain knew what was happening as he experienced the exact same event months ago. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Your turn now!” The captain boasted with hands around his mouth. “</p><p> </p><p> Twilight scolded Legend again and again, motioning for him to follow the hurdles. He was to have Epona jump over not crash into them. His hand collided with his face as he took a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha’s goin’ on?” Hyrule mumbled as he appeared next to the captain, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, vision blurry at first but slowly came into focus to find the two in the pasture. “Is that-” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Warriors clapped a hand on Hyrule’s back. “You might want to remain on standby. Just in case.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Sigh. </em>‘Rule should’ve seen this coming. </p><p> </p><p>Legend tightened his grip on Epona’s reins coming to a sharp stop. He breathed heavily as did the animal. Twilight felt bad for the mare as he knew she was being pushed to her limits, he would spoil her later with plenty of apples and pats to make up for it. </p><p> </p><p>Things couldn’t get any worse could they? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wrong.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Legend went flying off the horse seconds later as he knicked in her in the sides and she took off like a keese out of hell. He landed with a hard thud a distance away, Warriors and Hyrule racing to Legend’s side as Twilight tried to catch the mare and calm her down. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Hyrule asked, preparing to summon his healing magic at any given moment. “That was quite a fall.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… fine,” The veteran shifted to an upright position, trying to catch his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Twilight had circled around to the hero, Epona now calm and tamed. The apologetic look on the Ordonian’s face </p><p> </p><p>“Should we try again?” He asked as he outstretched his hand. “You did scare her quite a bit.” </p><p> </p><p>Legend could tell that the ranch hand was sorry, he <em> was </em>rather snappy after all. He contemplated trying again. The first time around didn’t go as planned but that was on both of them, neither of them were listening to each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” He answered. “But give advice only when needed.” </p><p> </p><p>There was an agreement and Twilight switched places with Legend, watching from the sidelines as the shorter hero paused for a moment to gather his bearings. With a firm grip on the reins, he whooped for Epona to move forward, starting off at a fast pace. He aimed towards the hurdles jumping over one then another and another. The horse seemed to get accustomed to a lightweight rider as she was used to that of her master. </p><p> </p><p>The others cheered and whooped as Twilight stood there proud. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a better rider than you, War,” He commented. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh please I could out race him any day.” The captain responded, smug as always. “Any time or any day.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then you better take him up on that offer.”</p><p> </p><p>With a nod and smile, Warriors marched over to Legend who was stopped in the center of the field, petting Epona. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! How about a wager?”</p><p> </p><p>Twilight rolled his eyes. <em> There was never a dull moment between those two.  </em></p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The more Legend rode Epona, the more he became used to the movement. For a while as they switched Hyrules, Legend would find himself sick to his stomach at the movement not used to the swaying and bouncing. <em> Almost like on a boat at sea.  </em></p><p> </p><p> The moment the nine Links arrived in Castle Town, they took the opportunity to relax and unwind for a bit. Twilight took this time to visit Telma as the previous opportunities from before  always fell flat. Legend volunteered to come along, not bothering to deal with any bullshit that Warriors might pull. The ordonian had led them to the Southern Road, where it was one of the busiest streets in the town. It was the main market area as merchants and dealers shouted their items and prices, offering deals that Twilight knew they wouldn’t follow through with. The goron at the farthest end had a line as long as the street went, people lining up to get a taste of that Kakariko hot spring water. </p><p> </p><p>Twilight turned down a short alleyway, the veteran following closely behind as they headed down a small flight of stairs and entered a small alcove where a door with light peaking through the cracks. Legend could hear laughter, chatter, as well as shouts from presumably soldiers leaked through the wood. It seemed like a cheery atmosphere, one that Legend would actually enjoy. No knocking was required as Twilight entered without hesitation, and the shouts of glee and joy he received made Legend all the more curious. </p><p> </p><p>He stepped inside the bar and was welcomed with warmth and the feeling of home. The actual bar with four bar stools sat off to the left, two of which were taken. Very few tables were in the establishment, two tables with a couple chairs each were to the right, another table sat in an alcove towards the back of the bar, empty with a map of Hyrule laid out on the table. Various barrels decorated the floor while vases of different sizes were up top along the rafters. Legend glanced around the area, noticing just why Twilight thought so highly of this place. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes landed on-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The postman?!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck? The hero dared not go over there because the postman was another interesting character. </p><p> </p><p>“Oy, get over here!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Since when has Twilight always talked like that?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There’s someone I want you to meet.” </p><p> </p><p>With careful steps he did, Legend went towards the bar, taking a seat on the plush velvet of the stool. Twilight was petting a white cat whose fur was softer than satin, stroking its face as he pressed his forehead to the top of feline’s, pressing a kiss to its nose. Then he tapped his chest motioning for the animal to hop up. It took some coaxing but it did, and the feline melted within the Ordonian’s arms. Legend watched as his comrade babied and talked to the cat, calling it a variety of names from sweetheart to honey to baby. </p><p> </p><p>“This is Louise,” He said with a goofy smile. “She is the owner’s cat. You can pet her if you want too!”</p><p> </p><p>There was something incredibly off putting about the cat’s face that made him not want to. Louise squinted at the hero, whether she was blinking or just giving him the stink eye he didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pass thanks,” He answered, glancing at the other two that sat at the bartop.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on! She’s a sweetheart!” Twilight hugged the cat a tad tighter, being mindful. “Yes you are, yes you are!”</p><p> </p><p>Legend was a bit taken aback by this newfound attitude. He’s never seen Twilight act like this around cats before. <em> Or maybe he could’ve. </em>Louise hopped down from the hero and trotted across the bartop to the woman that appeared from a back room. Legend stifled his laughter as white hair stuck to Twilight’s tunic. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you think we feel about wolfie’s fur?” He snickered. “That,” He pointed to the white hair. “Is nothing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Laugh it up why don’t you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ll be! It’s about time you show your face in my bar, Link!” </p><p> </p><p>The veteran turned his head upon hearing his name and watched as a woman with a mop of dark brown hair and dark skin approached Twilight, leaning against the bar. Ah, <em> that </em> Link not himself. </p><p> </p><p>“How you doing sugar?” She pinched his cheek. “I haven’t seen you around all that much.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never had the time to really visit whenever I’m in town.” He rubbed the back of his head as a blush bloomed on his cheeks with a toothy grin. “I’m always on the go.” </p><p> </p><p>Since when did Twilight have an accent? This is the first that Legend has ever heard of it. It was <em>tthere </em>as if a hint was being given. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, uh, Legend,” He motioned to the woman. “This is Telma, the owner.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well look atchu!” She gushed. “My, my he’s looks like a strong man, capable of taking care of yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>“More likely than you think, ma’am.” He replied with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Where the others?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh ya’know. Off living their lives, Rusl should be coming here soon, typically within the hour.” Telma moved to the bar, preparing to make a few drinks. “The usual for ya? What about you sugar?” She asked Legend. “Anything I can get for ya?” </p><p> </p><p>The ordonian waved her off. “Not ta'day. As much as I’d love to.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, thank you though.” </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to see the others, but we have to get going. Give the other my regards.” </p><p> </p><p>They parted ways upon goodbyes. The moment the door to the bar closed behind them, Legend had questions that he wanted answers too. </p><p> </p><p>“Since when did you have an accent? And what the hell is with you and cats?” </p><p> </p><p>“First off,” Twilight began. “Cats are lovely little creatures. Secondly, I’ve always had it. It comes and goes.” He gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Now come on.” </p><p> </p><p>Legend felt defeated, the answers he was hoping for just flew out the window. <em> So much for an in-depth explanation. </em> He followed Twilight back to Southern Road and they crossed the street heading down the alleyway. It seemed sketchy and unnatural. Then again, the fortune teller and the bug princess were down this way. Thankfully they had long since passed those two places, coming upon a large indigo tent with a sizable red and gold banner. On the said banner was a man dressed in a skin tight green suit, looking like a jester of a king’s court. The text on it read:</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="u"> <b>Purlo’s Star Game</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Three girls stood outside the tent each with different colored hair that was similar to the three main goddesses. <em> That’s gotta be a coincidence, </em>Legend thought. As the two heroes passed said girls squealed a note so high, it nearly shattered Legend’s ear drum. </p><p> </p><p>“EEEEEK! It’s him!” </p><p> </p><p>They all gathered around him as they gushed and fangirled over the hero. Only… they most likely didn’t know him as such. The girls didn’t stick around for long as they left, running down the alley absolutely starstruck.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”<br/>
<br/>
“I… uh,” Hylia, how was he going to explain this. “I had some down time on my adventure and played this,” He pointed to the tent. “When a quiver upgrade calls, you answer. Speaking of,” In one motion he pulled out his clawshot with a shit eating grin. “Shall we play?” </p><p> </p><p>Legend was never one to back down from a challenge. He caught the glint in Twi’s eye and pulled out his own. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make a little wager on this,” Twilight added as he held up a small bag of rupees. “The big quiver is in there, whoever gets the fastest time wins that and this bag of rupees.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll bite,” Legend smiled. “We’ve got a deal. Fastest time wins!” </p><p> </p><p>The two paid their price of fifteen rupees at the entrance and entered the tent. It was dark with very little lighting save for the back lighting against the large metal cage. Various decorations of paper stars and old backdrops of plays decorated the farthest walls. Against the shadows stood the same man on the banner, Twilight grimaced slightly knowing what was coming. With a snap of his figures, the lights flashed on revealing the cage to hold various orbs of blue, pink, yellow and white that were magically suspended in mid-air. </p><p> </p><p>And the floor, although worn and cracked in some places, appeared to once belong to an astronomer because of the various stars and lines that were painted on the wood. </p><p> </p><p>Legend approached the cage to get a better look, noticing the single wooden stump that sat on a floor of-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Spikes?! </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are those spikes?!” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t land in those,” Twilight advised. “It’s not pretty.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait so-”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not important.” </p><p> </p><p>Legend still had many questions, curious about the floor of spikes in the cage. One wrong move and it could be the end for him. He swallowed hard as he and Twilight approached Purlo. </p><p> </p><p>“Good sirs!” He greeted. “Care to play a STAR-game match?”</p><p> </p><p>The two heroes agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Many thanks, good sirs! The game will begin once one of you enters the cage! May chances favor you!” </p><p> </p><p>A quiet laugh came from Purlo. <em> Mischievous bastard.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Good sir, are you at the ready?! Then away we GO!”</p><p> </p><p>Twilight was the first to go. The cage opened up as a platform stretched to the wooden log. A countdown of three began then when the alarmed shouted, Twilight brought both clawshots out and raised one to the ceiling shooting it as it hooked onto the cage. Purlo started the timer at a minute and thirty seconds.</p><p> </p><p>He shot from side to side collecting the orbs as they chimed. The three girls from earlier somehow made it back here and each time Twilight collected more than three the girls squealed with delight. Legend prayed that he wouldn’t get the attention, Twilight was more than welcome to have it all. </p><p> </p><p>Legend watched as the hero flew back and forth in the cage as the timer counted down, Twilight managed to get all the orbs except for one. With one second to spare he managed to grab it. </p><p> </p><p>“What the--? You did it--?” Purlo murmured. “Oh, what a magnificent day this is!” He cheered. “The debut of a superstar! Let huzzahs and accolades ring forth!” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re not done yet.” Twilight interjected, holding up a hand to silence Purlo. “We’ve got one more contender.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear me! You are right good sir! Enter the cage and prove your worth!” </p><p> </p><p>Legend swallowed hard. He entered the cage as Purlo reset the timer and on a count of three, two, one the alarm rang out. Legend looked around for a good starting point, but Twilight warned him not to hesitate any longer as the timer was rapidly counting down. He made his first move and launched the hookshot as he brought towards the metal wall, planting his feet down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Seems easy enough.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Legend ricocheted off the cage like an arrow bouncing off of armor, collecting the orbs one by one. Twilight watched as the veteran seemed to be faster at the game than he was, collecting four every second. <em> Impressive. </em>He didn't expect Legend to be so quick with only one hookshot.. </p><p> </p><p>The girls cheered with every orb collected. Twilight prayed that the attention would be switched to Legend merely to give himself a break from that. <em> Sometimes they got a bit too much whenever he was passing through Castle Town. </em>He purposely avoided this part of a town for a reason. </p><p> </p><p>Purlo watched as the clock ticked down waiting to tell the contestant that he had failed and should try again. Greedy bastard he was, Twilight always got strange vibes from him. </p><p> </p><p>However, Purlo was proved wrong when Legend caught the last orb within a fraction of the last second of the timer. He landed on the stump, his breaths labored as he heaved to catch it. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my my my! You did it young lad!” Purlo cheered. “I say that was the fastest time yet! So to the superstar… I shall give THIS!”</p><p> </p><p> He handed over the giant quiver to Legend. It was the biggest upgrade for it as it can hold one hundred arrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, a bet is a bet.” Twilight handed over the bag of rupees. “Good game.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, wait a minute.” Legend took the bag and handed over the quiver. “I’ll take the money you can take the prize.” </p><p> </p><p>To say Twilight was shocked was an understatement. But he gladly took the quiver with no question. <em> A bet's a bet after all.  </em></p><p> </p><p>They left the tent and headed back to meet up with the others. </p><p> </p><p>“Next time we’re here,” Twilight playfully said. “I demand a rematch.” </p><p> </p><p>The shit-eating grin Legend gave said it all. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re on!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://discord.gg/aEY6aEj">LU Adventures!!</a> We are always accepting new members!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>